Hari Spesial Rinka
by koniko ninov
Summary: Hari ini Rinka ulang tahun, namun orang yang ia anggap spesial malah tidak ada untuknya di hari itu. Rinka pun nekat untuk menemui sosok spesial itu. /a birthday fic for Rinka Hayami


_Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei_

Warning! AU, OOC, kesalahan dalam penulisan EYD, dan sebangsanya(?)

Enjoy!

* * *

Hari ini, 12 Juli, Rinka Hayami berulang tahun.

Doa, ucapan dan kado dari orang yang ia sayangi sudah ia terima seharian ini. Ryuunosuke Chiba pengecualian. Entah kenapa, hari ini cowok berponi panjang itu tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Padahal kemarin pacar Rinka itu sudah menjanjikan untuk berada seharian bersama si gadis twintail rendah. Rinka ingin bersama orang spesial di hari spesial ini.

Dan orang yang sudah dianggap spesial itu malah ingkar janji. Membuat Rinka merasa sebal saja.

Apa Ryuunosuke lupa? Yang Rinka tahu ingatan cowok itu tajam seperti penglihatannya. Atau sedang sibuk kerja? Yang ini bisa jadi, tapi biasanya Ryuunosuke selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengabarinya di tengah kesibukannya. Atau sakit? Atau sedang selingkuh?

Pemikiran yang terakhir itu malah meningkatkan kesebalannya pada _si rambut legend._

Pada pukul enam sore di hari ulang tahunnya, Rinka memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah apartemen—untuk menemui Ryuunosuke. Memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa kekasihnya sedang sakit membuatnya khawatir juga.

Jemari Rinka menekan tombol bel unit apartemen milik Ryuunosuke. Tidak lama sejak bel berbunyi, suara maskulin Ryuunosuke menyahut dari dalam. Mendengar itu, Rinka melipat kedua tangannya dan di letakkan di bawah dada sebelum kekasihnya membuka pintu apartemen.

Pintu pun terbuka.

Yang dilihat Ryuunosuke dibalik poninya adalah sosok Rinka dengan iris zamrud yang sedang menatapnya tajam dengan pose bersedekap. Dan yang dilihat kedua kelereng hijau Rinka adalah sikap Ryuunosuke yang berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya. Reaksi pemuda Chiba itu semakin mempertajam tatapan Rinka.

"Ri-Rinka?" suara gugup Ryuunosuke kembali mengingatkan Rinka pada dugaannya bahwa pacarnya sedang selingkuh.

Wajah Rinka memanas ketika memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Gerak cepat, Rinka memasuki ruang apartemen tanpa persetujuan Ryuunosuke. Pandangan Rinka menyapu seluruh ruangan yang berada di apartemen Ryuunosuke. Tapi nihil, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan selingkuhan Ryuunosuke yang siap dilayangkan nyawanya oleh Rinka. Di kolong tempat tidur pun Rinka tidak menemukannya.

Ryuunosuke kebingungan dengan sikap Rinka saat ini. Tidak biasanya gadis itu menyelonong masuk apartemennya tanpa bicara apa-apa lalu berkeliling di apartemennya seperti mencari sesuatu. Untuk tatapan tajamnya, Ryuunosuke maklumi. Ia sadar bahwa itu ulahnya yang telah membengkalaikan janjinya. Ryuunosuke menghampiri Rinka untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu cari.

"Di mana perempuan itu kau sembunyikan?" pandangan tajam dan suara dingin Rinka adalah kombinasi yang pas untuk membuat Ryuunosuke merasa ngeri. Ada apa dengannya? Dan apa yang ia bicarakan? Ryuunosuke heran.

"Perempuan itu?"

"Selingkuhanmu." jawab Rinka lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ryuunosuke terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, Rinka kembali mendelik pada si rambut hitam legam.

"Aku tidak pernah mempunyai yang seperti itu," jawab pria itu dengan santai, tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Rinka. "ayo kita duduk-duduk di sofa. Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu."

Wajah sangar Rinka melunak karenanya, ia menuruti kekasihnya untuk duduk di sofa ini empuk yang biasa ia duduki setiap kali ia berkunjung ke apartemen ini. Dan seketika Rinka melupakan tujuan barusannya—tujuan untuk segera membunuh selingkuhan Ryuunosuke ketika ia melihat batang hidungnya.

Sementara itu, Ryuunosuke beranjak menuju dapur mini untuk menyiapkan dua gelas jus jeruk dan beberapa kudapan.

"Ah, iya— selamat ulang tahun, Rinka." seru Ryuunosuke yang masih menyiapkan hidangan kecil dari dapur. Suara Ryuunosuke yang begitu datar terdengar Rinka yang duduk anteng di sofa panjang. Sudut perempatan muncul di pelipis Rinka ketika mendengarnya. Sungguh tidak terasa spesial, apalagi romantis.

Tak lama kemudian Ryuunosuke datang dengan nampan yang penuh dengan kudapan. Lelaki itu meletakkannya di meja rendah yang berada di depan sofa. Satu jus jeruk di sodorkan pada Rinka, langsung diterima perempuan itu dan meminumnya seperempat gelas. Ryuunosuke duduk di samping Rinka.

"Sepertinya kau tidak lupa, ya." sindir Rinka, nadanya kembali dingin seperti tadi.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku lupa." jawab Ryuunosuke kalem, kali ini suara dingin Rinka tidak memengaruhinya.

"Dan kau tidak sibuk kerja juga." Rinka kembali meneguk jus jeruknya lewat sedotan. Tertinggal setengah gelas jus jeruk Rinka.

"Ya, aku ambil cuti hari ini."

"Kau juga tidak sedang sakit." Rinka kembali menyedot seperempat gelas jus jeruknya, yang menyisakan seperempat gelas jus jeruk.

"Kekasihmu ini sehat bugar selalu."

Rinka mendelik tajam pada Ryuunosuke, ia menyedot jus jeruknya sampai tandas tak menyisa setetes pun. "Lantas ke mana saja seharian?" pegangannya mengerat pada gelas yang sudah kosong.

"Sibuk mencari kado untukmu." jawaban Ryuunosuke kali ini diiringi senyum lembut. Membuat pipi Rinka merona lembut karena ucapan dan senyum kekasihnya.

Gadis keturunan Hayami itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryuunosuke. Dengan malu-malu, ia bertanya. "Ma-Mana kadonya?"

"Yang sedang kau pegang itu."

"Jus jeruk tadi?"

"Lihat baik-baik, Sayang."

Rinka kembali menurut. Dilihatnya gelas kosong itu dengan teliti, mata zamrudnya melebar ketika melihat benda kecil melingkar berwarna silver yang berada di dalam gelas kosong yang ia genggam.

Cincin.

Wajah Rinka kembali memanas, lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

"Dari tadi aku bukannya sibuk mencari ukuran yang pas dengan jarimu—oh, tentu saja aku hapal betul dengan ukuran jarimu yang selalu kugenggam. Aku disibukkan dengan mencari model cincin yang cocok untukmu, juga yang pasti akan kau sukai."

Rinka bungkam, diam seribu bahasa. Wajahnya masih memerah—semerah tomat segar. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Maaf sudah mengabaikanmu seharian," ucap Ryuunosuke lembut sembari mengambil gelas kosong di genggaman Rinka, dan mengeluarkan benda kecil di dalamnya. Lalu menyematkan cincin sederhana tapi indah itu pada jari manis Rinka secara perlahan. Sangat pas di jari lentik itu, dan cocok dengan Rinka. Pun Rinka sangat menyukai cincinnya.

"Kau sudah siap mengganti margamu menjadi Chiba, kan?"

Rinka serasa melayang ke ujung langit. Ah, Rinka selalu menyukai Ryuunosuke yang berbuat romantis dengan cara yang tidak romantis. Dan hari ini sangat spesial. Rinka bisa bersama dengan orang spesial di hari spesialnya, pula ia mendapat kado spesial dari orang spesial.

 **\- end -**

* * *

12-07-2017

Selamat ulang tahun, Hayami Rinka \\(^^)/ yang ke-entahberapa

Yha, ini fanfic diketik kebut2an pas inget hari ini si Tsundere Sniper ulang tahun. ChibaHaya OTP kedua saya di fandom AnKyo setelah KarManami /gak ada yang nanya/

Ya sudah, segitu aja, mind to review? Kritik dan saran sangat dinantikan.

Sampai jumpa dengan saya di fanfic selanjutnya~


End file.
